


Security

by orphan_account



Series: unrelated tumblr shorts [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: @soliloqwhy: Eurus x Irene as ~partners in crime~





	Security

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soliloqwhy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=soliloqwhy).



Irene Adler is as stunning in royal blue as she is in any other color, but in that dress she looks as if she was carved of crystal, and hauled like sunken treasure out of the ocean depths, dripping with frost and seafoam.

Eurus watches her in the mirror, upside-down, head hanging off the bed.

“Hair up or down?” Irene asks, holding her curls this way and that. The buttons up the back of the dress haven’t been done up all the way, and all that pale skin is awfully distracting.

“Do you ever get jealous?” Eurus asks instead of offering any advice. They alternate roles, because they both derive enjoyment from the parts they play, and they are both very, very good at what they do.

Irene turns around and smiles at her, lipstick-free. A rare sight.

“Why would I be jealous?” she says.

Eurus’s face is still impassive.

“I’m always jealous when they’re watching you,” she says.

-

Irene is singing, on stage with just a piano accompanist, and there is no one in the room who is not watching her.

It’s an intimate charity event, black tie and very exclusive.

Irene catches the eye of a dark haired gentleman sitting at a table with two others, and his lips curve into a smile before he realizes.

From the bar, a woman with deep blue eyes watches them both.

With the moody lighting and bottomless drinks, it’s not difficult for the soprano to slip away from the event with her mystery suitor.

He summons his driver and they get into a dark car, sitting in the back, touching and bantering all the way to his hotel.

Except.

They don’t make it to his hotel.

“Hey, I think you passed the exit,” he says as the car zooms past a garish lit-up billboard on the dark highway. He turns to give the singer a placating smile, reassuring her that everything’s alright, and she only gives him an insipid smile back.

There’s no reply from the driver.

“Hey, driver, you’ve missed the exit for my hotel,” he calls toward the front, raising his voice.

Deep blue eyes meet his in the rearview mirror.

“No, I haven’t,” a female voice replies. “Next stop, Hades.”

He blanches, and whips his head around only to have his companion slap a piece of duct tape over his mouth–

–and taser him.

-

He’s still out like a light when Irene and Eurus deliver him like a gift to the local mob boss. He has an affinity for skulls; they pattern his tie, and stand out on the ring on his finger.

He gives the girls a kiss on the cheek each, and tells them they should call it a night.

-

Back at the hotel, Eurus wraps herself up in the soft complimentary bathrobes, and leans against the doorway of the bathroom, watching Irene on the other side of the room.

“You’re right,” she says, “I’m not jealous you put on all those sparkly dresses for our marks, when you only take them off for me.”


End file.
